


soft

by rainsoakedcoat



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedcoat/pseuds/rainsoakedcoat
Summary: noel lays a hand on cody’s shoulder, closer than he had been a minute ago. he meets cody’s eyes. “put the cup down, cody,” gently taking cody’s hands off the cup, and moving to dry it himself. he knows where everything goes, he’ll probably put it away and everything.it feels like noel sees him. noel’s been there for him through it all. they spend more time together than they have with anyone else in their small lives.cody can feel his feet inside his socks, the way the fabric of his hoodie is scraping across his bare skin underneath. he can smell noel’s cologne this close to him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> thank u alena & destiny for literally listening to me read this out loud to them, i love u both so much
> 
> don't show this shit to tmg man, be cool

cody’s been editing his last video about crafts for, what, six hours now? his ass is sore from sitting on the chair he keeps saying he’s going to replace, but never does. his legs are cramping from the odd positions he keeps shifting to, in hopes of getting more comfortable, but never does. he can feel frustration bubbling underneath his skin, but he had done like twelve takes of just the _intro,_ and he wants to get the video up as soon as possible. cody’s afraid to pop this delicate bubble he’s created. he’s viral, and he wants to make something of this. he’s got this flightiness in his hands, and he’s scared to pop it.

thinking on if anyone could help him, he texts noel. a nobrainer, asking what he’s up to. noel, ever the night owl, answers quickly. it’s almost eleven, and cody needs to eat, to take a fucking break.

noel says yes to bringing over some food, and soon enough, cody’s eating taco bell in his kitchen, his hoodie and sweats somehow coordinating with noel’s. they’re always fucking coordinating, hard as cody tries not to. he can feel a tug in his ribs at their sameness.

noel’s sitting, just staring at cody, not saying much. cody still feels like he’s gonna shake out of his skin somehow, but as always, he’s trying to find some silver lining in this. he did get free taco bell, at least. and noel’s there, which is always a plus.

cody crushes his tacos. soon enough, he’s cleaning up, tapping his foot over and over again in hopes to shake some of this anxious energy out of him. it’s unusual for cody to be up this late, editing a video, and noel knows this. he knows cody like the back of his hand. he knows that cody doesn’t text after ten pm, because he’s usually watching some dumbass content on the internet for his next video, always looking ahead to the next thing. always looking forward.

noel catches his eye, and raises his eyebrow at cody washing the same glass over and over again. cody’s been zoning out.

“you okay there, bro?” noel’s being kind. he could’ve commented, but didn’t.

cody rinses the cup out, but can’t seem to bring himself to dry it. he stares at the plastic. why is he washing this cup? did he actually use it? was this sitting in the sink from earlier?

noel lays a hand on cody’s shoulder, closer than he had been a minute ago. he meets cody’s eyes. “put the cup down, cody,” gently taking cody’s hands off the cup, and moving to dry it himself. he knows where everything goes, he’ll probably put it away and everything.

cody stands there, entranced. it’s been a long time since he’s looked at anyone the way he looks at noel. it feels like noel _sees_ him. noel’s been there for him through it all. they spend more time together than they have with anyone else in their small lives.

cody can feel his feet inside his socks, the way the fabric of his hoodie is scraping across his bare skin underneath. he can smell noel’s cologne this close to him.

noel’s attractiveness doesn’t escape him. cody’s aware of how handsome the man is before him. it can be disarming, at times, seeing noel. cody’s chest will fill with flutters, but they two of them are almost always doing something together that cody never has the time to sit down and consider them. it’s rare for them to have these moments of extended quiet with no other stimulus present, no cameras, no nothing. there’s no mics to pick up their comfortable breathing, no jumpcuts to conceal their nerves.

noel’s wiping a rag over the cup, drying it to be put away, and cody’s breath catches in his throat. he’s not sure if he’s more concerned with the video—which needs to be up by tomorrow—or if he’s more concerned with the way that noel’s fingers are flexing, his short, tidy nails clean and polished, like him. cody suddenly feels out of place in his own home, flustered at the thought of this man before him being here, seeing him still editing what should have been an easy upload. seeing him in all his breakable glory. a butterfly’s wing, little and trembling.

noel’s putting the cup away in a cabinet when cody feels himself tighten up, making himself small, and walks back over to his desk, ready to edit. noel’s confused, calling for him.

“hey man, I thought we’d watch a movie or something?” noel’s voice is steady where cody is not. noel’s slowly inching over to cody, eyes hooded with something cody can’t decipher.

cody cringes, shoulders close to his ears. “I really have to get this done, like tonight. thank you for the taco bell, though!” cody’s face heats. his ungrateful ass is in no position to turn down a movie night with noel.

noel plops himself down on the couch. “then, when you finish it, we can watch the movie. don’t mind me,” he says as he kicks his feet up on the coffee table, scrolling on his phone.

cody’s blush intensifies. looks like he’ll be up for even longer. there’s no point in denying noel this, not when cody wants to spend time with him, so badly. as if they don’t nearly every day, but. cody had no illusions regarding how much he enjoyed noel’s company. might as well reward himself with it.

soon enough, cody was well into his work, still trembling. he couldn’t seem to get things right. minutes turned into an hour, and noel called from the couch. “if you need me to edit this shit for you, I gotchu man, alright?” his words were impatient, but his tone was reassuring.

cody wanted to crawl into a hole. this was humiliating. he tried to clear his throat, but failed, a lump in his throat building. he was going to cry. jesus christ.

noel knew that sound. within a moment’s notice, cody was wrapped up in noel’s arms. his forehead was on noel’s shoulder, his arms down by his sides, too embarrassed to reciprocate the embrace. cody, despite his mood, could feel himself stirring. it was easy to blame on the sensations of noel—the warmth of noel’s skin, the musk of his cologne, the strength in his arms. everything was _noel noel noel._ cody’s world had pressed itself into noel.

“aye man, it’s okay. I gotchu, alright? whatever you need,” noel’s voice quieted, “always gotchu.”

his embarrassment deepened. cody started to think about how to direct his anxious energy from having a potential hard-on in front of his best friend to considering why this was even an issue in the first place. fuck the video. if noel could feel cody’s dick getting hard from a hug with another man, much worse, a hug between the two of them, he’d never let cody live it down. the sugar gay jokes would follow him to the goddamn grave.

cody could feel himself spiraling. he was desperate for some sort of stimulation other than his computer screen from the past six hours, and he hadn’t gotten laid in months, and noel wasn’t _letting go._ what the fuck was he supposed to do? swallow his pride, swallow his tears, act as if none of this happened? watch the movie like his dick hadn’t gotten hard from the feel of noel surrounding him?

cody felt warm tears slide down his cheeks. this gay shit wasn’t the kind of thing cody ko needed to worry about, literally ever. why the fuck is this a problem for him? why couldn’t he have gotten turned on by anything other than noel? it was frustrating that his body wasn’t listening to his head.

it was irrational to be attracted to noel. there was no chance in hell they’d ever get together. it’d be too risky to get together. it’d be too much to get together. it’d be overwhelming. was he bi? he wanted this for as long as he could have it. he’d take the next seconds, he’d take forever, if he could have it. this boy was so much more than just a warm body. _what the fuck does this mean? what if they stop being friends because of this shit?_

the stress about the video had melted away. regardless, cody was sent on a spiral. he started to cry harder at the idea that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he had previously thought—this sort of thing didn’t just happen out of the blue, especially not with someone he knew as well as he did noel.

noel’s arms tightened around him, and cody could feel a tug on his legs. a hand rubbing warm circles into his bicep. “it’s okay bro,” noel spoke quietly, like there was no one else in the world but them. cody wanted to melt into him, to go boneless in these swathes of fabric, heat, and skin.

noel wanted cody to sit in his lap, tugging again, gently at his legs, his hand almost too close to his inner thighs, fingers gripping deep.

cody started to pull away, wiping tears from his face, red-cheeked from shame. his skin was hot, pulling up his sleeves as he said, “I think I’m gonna be okay now, man. thanks for the hug though,” cody laughed half-heartedly.

noel, letting the other man go, stood back up, looking down at cody, seated at his desk. cody’s dick was clearly interested in the situation at hand. cody couldn’t breathe. if noel didn’t feel it before, he could absolutely see it now.

in spite of himself, his dick was getting harder at noel’s attention.

“I—I can explain, I’m, uh, sorry,” cody babbled, trying to will his cock to go the fuck down. cody started to laugh nervously this time, his tears drying. fuck being a gay disaster; he needed to just explain away this situation with noel, and everything would be fine after this. he wasn’t bi, he was straight, and he was just stressed out. his dick was responding to that stress, in a completely unprecedented way, somehow. he was handling this, he’s got this. he can do this. he breathed in.

noel’s eyes locked onto cody’s. “what are you sorry for?” his eyes were steel. “I wanna hear you say it, out loud.” cody choked on his surprise, confused at the request, his breath long forgotten.

“I’m sorry my, uh,” cody coughed. “dick got hard?” cody’s face was hot with shame, unsure as to what noel was playing at. why the man before him wanted to hear that he had a hard-on.

“that’s what I thought. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t misinterpret,” noel leaned down, popping cody’s bubble of personal space. “…what exactly was going on here.”

cody’s breath was catching on noel’s mouth. his thoughts zeroed out to the feel of noel’s unwavering eyes on his own, the muscles in noel’s arms flexing and tensing from holding himself above cody.

noel’s hand grabbed cody’s hair, pulling cody’s head backward. cody’s brain short circuited, every point of contact between them that much more apparent to him. noel’s long fingers grabbing at strands of cody’s blonde hair, his other arm heavy next to him, gripping the chair. noel’s mouth plush and pink, by cody’s ear.

cody’s dick got harder. his shame and confusion at the situation intensified, his cheeks getting ruddier, his sweats concealing nothing.

“I know what you need, baby boy.” noel smiled with his teeth. “you wanna be good for me, don’t you?” cody swallowed down a moan. noel wasn’t wrong.

“get on your knees and suck my dick for me. now.” noel’s eyes hardened even deeper, as he dragged cody to his knees on the floor. cody looked up at the man standing above him. it was the same man he’d seen almost every day for the past few years of his life, since they met at the same office, all those days ago. cody was shaking so badly he could barely hold himself together. was it nerves? anticipation? cody could feel his mouth watering. he wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw up or devour noel. he was at noel’s mercy.

he stared up at noel. noel stood solid, staring back at cody, hand still holding strong on his hair. “well? suck it, cody.” he was calm, collected. cody felt like he might shake apart. _how the fuck was noel not shaking too?_

cody breathed in, and flexed his fingers. breathed out. if he was gonna have a sexuality crisis, might as well get some dick for it. _fuck it. what’s there to lose?_ noel could never deny this. they would both know the truth of this night, sober and clear.

cody’s hand trembled as he pulled down noel’s sweats. there were no boxer briefs underneath, no buffer. just tan skin that kept going down, down, down. cody could barely hold himself up, his heartbeat skipping when he noticed that noel was half-hard, just from cody being on his knees for him. cody tucked that away for later.

emboldened, cody finally pulled noel’s sweats down far enough that noel’s dick bobbed, as cody’s other hand went to grip noel’s thigh. the tight muscles of his inner thigh rippled as noel softly sighed, seemingly content with cody being an inch from his dick. cody stared at the cock in his face, his mouth salivating as he considered just exactly he was about to do.

tentatively, cody kissed the tip, tilting his head to lick down the side of noel’s dick, noel’s fingers tightening almost imperceptibly on cody’s locks. cody had never done this before, and he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right, until he fisted a hand around noel’s dick, and worked up the confidence to mouth at the head more fully.

“yeah, that’s right, princess. there you go,” noel’s voice had dropped lower, his words slow and deep, reverberating through cody’s body, as his dick swelled at the praise. encouraged, he worked noel’s cock deeper into his throat, letting noel fuck shallowly into his mouth. cody tried to breathe through his nose, spit pooling behind his teeth as noel built up a steady pace, wrapping both hands around cody’s face, head leaned back in pleasure.

“oh fuck yeah, baby, you’re doing so good for me, look at you taking it all the way down your throat, just like that,” noel was groaning with pleasure, taking everything he wanted, and cody was just… letting him. cody couldn’t help but preen with the validation, his dick fully hard by now.

it wasn’t until noel was at a punishing pace that cody touched himself. wasn’t till noel was saying, “can’t wait to fucking come in your ass. knew you needed this; knew you needed my dick in your mouth all night. isn’t that right, baby?”

cody could barely keep up with the comments, still reeling from the fact that noel had just said _he wanted to fuck him up the ass_. there was going to be a next time because it was clear noel was ambitious enough to finish in cody’s mouth. _there was going to be a next time_.

noel grabbed cody’s cheek, fingers hooking around his jawline, slowing his hips to fuck in and out slowly, until cody was left leaning forward, trying to get noel’s dick back into his mouth. noel laughed softly. “such a fucking slut. perfect.”

cody could almost feel noel’s fingerprints marking themselves on cody’s skin, from how tight his grip was.

“you want me to spit in your mouth? would that make it easier for you, princess?” cody nodded. noel always knew what cody needed, even if cody didn’t.

“that’s what I thought,” noel breathed, as he tipped cody’s head back, spitting into his mouth. cody lapped it all up, keeping his mouth open, ready to go back at it again.

noel fisted his hand over his own cock, bringing it to cody’s lips. “so fucking needy. goddamn. you ready, baby?” noel asked, waiting again. cody nodded, and he smiled, waiting for noel to thrust into him again.

cody couldn’t help but moan. the attention, the pet names, having noel’s spit _inside him,_ it was almost all too much. he’d never expected this, he never thought he could have this all to himself, he was going to hold these pieces of noel inside him forever.

cody could feel tears pricking at his eyes, spit dripping down his lips, his dick so hard it was nearly painful, as he tugged at it, trying desperately not to come all over himself before noel did. noel took notice of the fact that cody was jerking himself off, and swatted at his hand. “nah, that’s just for me, okay, baby? only for me. I’ve got you; I’ll take care of you.”

cody’s thighs were beginning to cramp; he wasn’t used to being on his knees like this. not for noel, not for anyone. it was fucking exhilarating.

noel tugged on cody’s hair, caressing cody’s cheek where he could feel his own dick throbbing in cody’s mouth, his dick print hot and wet behind cody’s teeth. cody bobbed his head, tears and saliva running down his face. noel’s pace was harsh, jacking himself off into cody’s eager mouth.

“perfect, princess, just like that,” noel praised as cody stuck his tongue out, hoping it’d turn noel on enough to make him come. hoping he could catch it on his tongue, lap him up, take noel inside himself. be the good boy noel wanted him to be.

noel shook, his rhythm falling out. his dick pulsating as strips of come landed on cody’s tongue, his lips, his cheeks. tear tracks mixed in with noel’s nut, noel groaning with pleasure as he finished all over cody’s face. cody was beaming with pride, proud he had been good for noel. as soon as noel was finished, he shucked his hoodie, using it to wipe cody’s face of come. maybe next time cody could swallow it all down, if noel let him.

cody had forgotten about touching himself, his body overwhelmed, his every nerve on fire with this new sensation. cody felt overheated, with his hoodie & sweats still on, even though noel had just facefucked the shit out of him.

once cody was clean, noel smiled sweetly at him. “you did so good for me. so perfect,” dropping soft kisses all over cody’s cheeks and jawline, crawling into cody’s lap. “I’m gonna reward you now, okay? is that okay?”

cody felt like his mouth was glued shut. all he could do was nod lazily, feeling as though _he_ was the one who had nutted all over another man. he felt flayed open, like the slightest touch would have him busting. noel’s heavy weight in his lap grounded him, making him feel safe and secure. noel’s hands slipped under his hoodie, calloused and firm. a hand brushed against his nipple, lighting him up. his dick kicked under noel, noel huffing out a soft laugh at cody’s sensitivity. cody moaned, his pleasure inescapable. noel dove another hand underneath cody’s boxers, a heavy hand wrapping around his dick.

noel pressed kisses to cody’s neck, sucking a mark near his collarbone. he was noel’s, through and through, with that mark. he could feel the blood blossoming to the surface of his skin, as noel nipped at his jaw, working his dick lovingly. cody couldn’t last long, not after all they’d done, and with another brush at his nipple, cody was coming all over noel’s palm, mouth open in pleasure, whining at the overstimulation when noel kept going, even after he was spent.

carefully pulling his hand from his boxers, noel licked a stripe up his palm, sucking the nut off his fingers and off his skin. cody whimpered, as noel finished, taking pieces of cody with him.

“you feelin’ any better, man?” noel nuzzled into cody’s neck, wrapping his arms around cody’s shoulders.

“never better,” cody responded, pressing their lips together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> @argylesweaters on tumblr if u wanna talk to me, pls let me know if u liked this, first time writing rated x shit!!


End file.
